The Magic of Innocence
by Sabriel666
Summary: Harry Potter/D.Gray-man crossover - Kanda goes to Hogwarts on a mission for Innocence and stumbles upon some bigger problems along the way. T for mild swearing. Eventual Yullen? RxR Please!
1. Prologue

**The Magic of Innocence**

**Prologue:**

Kanda was pissed. Not that it was a new development or anything, it's that Komui had just informed him that he would be going back 'there'.

He had been a relatively normal student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (well, about as normal as you could be when you were an eleven year old kid who waved a stick around and made weird shit happen) when it was found that he was compatible with something called Innocence. He had then been immediately shipped off to the Black Order to begin training.

Now he was going back. Why? Because there was suspicion of 1 or more instances of Innocence within the castle grounds, as well as the hope that conformers for the Innocence could be found within the student body.

'Why couldn't someone else do it?' Kanda thought exasperatedly, and like he could read minds Komui said cheerfully, "You've been chosen for this mission because of your history with the school and also because you're the only one with magic that's not already on a long term mission right now."

"Che. How long will I be."

"A year at least"

There was a pregnant pause…then "Che. Whatever, when do I leave."

**Well thats the prologue, a little back story there. I'm going to try to make the next chapters longer.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Interruptions

**Hi.. I'm so sorry for the uber long wait. But thanks so much to everyone that reviewed and faved this story  
it means a lot to me that some people  
don't think this is total crap! lol  
I forgot this in the prologue so  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, setting and what not affiliated Harry Potter or -man.**

**On with the fun! **

Because Kanda was 17 he was going to be posing as one of the seventh year students. This included going to classes, doing his homework and so on, none of which he minded much, but he was not looking forward to being surrounded by smelly, loud, stupid people all the time. Back at the Order they had allowed him his peace and quiet (for the most part), but being at the school would mean never getting a moment to himself to meditate or train. He knew this from experience. Back when he had first attended Hogwarts, he was very antisocial (who knew?!), but there were a couple of kids that would just never leave him alone. He never made an effort to talk to those people; they just dragged him around with them everywhere despite the frequent death threats. He had been way too soft back then, and stupid Dumblebore hadn't let him carry Mugen either, so that put a damper on things.

He never found out what their names were. It was something he now regretted, if only so he could find them in the school now and beat the crap out of both those bastards. The sad thing was he didn't even remember what they looked like anymore. But that could wait he had to finish unpacking the few things he had brought with him into his room in the Gyffindor (yah..he didn't get that either) and then go have a 'pleasant chat' with the Headmaster.

Just as he was taking his precious lotus out of his trunk something came flying through the door. Kanda turned around and saw it was an old man who was now lying on the floor. 'Wait is that a _kid_?!' Said _kid_ sprang up to his feet and in a high pitched and strained voice he said "Hi, I 'm Allen Walker! I'm one of your roommates, and my friend here....." he trailed off and spun around in a circle like a dog chasing it's own tail, huffed and ran back out the door. Sounds of a struggle could be heard, then a loud "OWW" and the white haired boy re-entered the room dragging a red haired kid by the ear with him. "...and my friend Lavi is too." he finished looking a bit flushed and flustered. "Hello" Kanda stared blankly at the pair.

"Che"

And he turned around ignoring the two in his room and continued to unpack. They gave each other exasperated looks before they started in on interrogating the new guy. "Why are you here?, why are you just coming to Hogwarts now?, where did you learn your magic if not here?" and so on. It seemed they were determined to get to know him, but he already knew of them, well one anyways.

Allen Walker. The boy who lived. It was a name any respectable wizard knew. The boy had survived an encounter with the Dark Lord when he was just a child. His parents Lily and Mana Walker had been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while he got away with just a disfigured arm and a scar on his forehead which Kanda had always thought looked like the mark of an Akuma. The Dark Lord had been defeated that night and to this day no one knew how it happened. The boy now lived with his abusive Uncle, Marian Cross, who just so happened to be an Exorcist General whom Kanda hated with a passion. He almost felt sorry for the poor kid who had to endure living with that man every summer. Almost.

He as brought back to his senses when suddenly all he could see was red hair and an eyepatch. "Hey Yuu-chan, stop ignoring us!!" A feral growl ripped through the air. "How do you know that name..." Kanda hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh, I just asked Professor Dumbledore ahead of time." Lavi said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped as he stalked past them both out into the hall. When he was gone the pair shared a look. "It's good to have him back" Allen said with a sad smile.

* * *

Kanda had a bone to pick with the old man. He knew that he didn't like people to know that name and yet he had willingly given out information on him. What if that information had compromised his mission. He might be forced to kill that baka usagi if he called him that again, the old fart too. Well he had to go check in anyways so off he went to find the Headmaster's office in that maze of a school before those idiots caught up with him.

* * *

"Sir, he's back" said a small man who was cowering in a dark corner.

"Excellent, this will make things a lot more interesting" cackling evil laughter filled the air and in a distant corridor at Hogwarts a samurai sneezed.


End file.
